


An Indirect Kiss

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [7]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, alcohol use, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Tomura and Dabi end up in a bathroom with massive hangovers. Drama ensues.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Series: Isn't It Love? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	An Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part Seven of Isn't It Love.

With an unintentional stumble, their lips collided, and not in the way he would have liked. It was all teeth and sloppiness, but for a millisecond, it was perfect in every possible way. For a millisecond, their lips interlocked, a mismatched pair synchronizing with chapped, and then, it fell apart. Both of them fell in a tangle of limbs, which caused a chain reaction of a chair getting knocked over, which slammed into Toga, which caused her to drop her bottle and cover the floor in glass daggers. The daggers were still on the floor. 

This warehouse was unsanitary; that was the only thing that Chisaki had been correct about. The oxygen was made of dust half the time, and there was no air conditioning for hot days or heaters for frigid nights. But, they managed, because most of them had dealt with homelessness at some point. But, even though they were technically homeless, they had celebrated over the mutilation of Overhaul. Tomura being proud of that would have made him seem like a maniac to anyone else, but the League had considered it an accomplishment. 

At 4:48 AM, Dabi awakened on his mattress that he somehow got to from downstairs, and his nausea was so bad that he nearly didn’t reach the bathroom. Of course, the toilet had been occupied, so like what any rational person would do, he threw up in the bathtub, his stomach forcing every ounce of alcohol out. Damn, how much did he drink? 

The kiss was all he could remember. The patchwork man couldn’t recall what time he started drinking, or what time he stopped. He couldn’t remember if he did anything stupid (he likely did), or what time he passed out. All of that aside, he felt like garbage, but something else caught his attention. 

Tomura was slumped over the toilet, trembling and dry-heaving as his body continued to try and reject what he drank, but there was simply nothing left in his system. He was paler than usual, skin sheeted with sweat, hair an unruly mess. “Uh…you okay, mophead?”, Dabi slurred, getting on his knees to rinse his mouth in the sink. 

The younger man groaned in response, before suddenly vomiting again. Dabi grimaced and hesitantly rubbed Tomura’s back, encouraging him to just “let it all out.” “I…I t-think…I have a-alcohol poisoning…”, Tomura choked out, propping his head up and twisting his fingers in his bangs, eyes screwed shut. “I think we should wait an hour. Sometimes it feels like that, but it’s really just a nasty-ass hangover”, Dabi assured him, but Tomura frowned at him. 

“I lived with a bartender for fifteen years, so I think I know what alcohol poisoning looks like. Besides, I’ve had it before”, he snapped as he flushed the toilet, clumsily standing up to wash his mouth. As he did, Dabi snickered, and replied, “You? Drinking? Always took you for the designated-driver type.” 

Tomura shrugged and sat back on the tile floor, leaning against the bathtub. Dabi sat across from him, and Tomura muttered, “I’m only telling you this because I’m too hungover to give a shit: I’ve drank one other time, when I was fourteen.” “Ooh, I wanna hear this”, Dabi chuckled, and Tomura sighed with exasperation. 

“It was my fourteenth birthday. I was alone the whole day because Sensei was busy and Kurogiri was on a mission. I saw Kurogiri’s alcohol and just, you know…went crazy. Being so young, I didn’t know the limit, and I admit, I was pissed over no one being there with me. So, I drank a shit-ton and got alcohol poisoning for three days.” 

Dabi scoffed, not believing it at first. “How’d Misty react?”, he asked, and Tomura huffed with amusement. “Are you kidding? He lost his shit. I got grounded from technology for a month, though I found ways to use it when he wasn’t around.” “Damn, mophead”, Dabi sighed, fidgeting with a staple in his wrist. 

They fell quiet for a minute, and then, Tomura whispered as if he were being cautious, “Have you ever had alcohol poisoning?” Dabi’s shoulders tensed, and he grimaced vaguely. “Once. It was a long time ago. My old man was the type where if he did something bad and I saw him, he’d make me drink to forget it. As I got older, I started drinking to forget pretty much everything. Didn’t really work. After all, I remember what we did last night.” 

Tomura’s cheeks flushed, and he glanced away in embarrassment. “That wasn’t even my fault. You fell into me”, he claimed, wrapping his arms around his legs. “True, but I think it was the best kiss I’ve had yet”, Dabi confessed, and though he tried to be casual about it, Tomura could tell he was flustered by his body language. A clearing of the throat or a hand wracking through hair could say a lot. 

The younger criminal stared at him, brow furrowed, and something odd flickered in his eyes. And then, a laugh bubbled to the surface, followed by an explosion of laughter. Tomura threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably, until tears were streaming down his face. Dabi rubbed his scarred neck awkwardly, and murmured, “Um, mophead…what’s so funny, exactly?”

Tomura coughed as his laughter died down, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and rasped, “You’re quite the comedian, huh? For a second, I actually believed you. Fuck, I haven’t laughed like that in years.” The patchwork man frowned, staples dipping inwards at the action. 

“I wasn’t fucking with you”, he said firmly, but with hints of unease in his tone. “Yeah, and I’ve got a dick”, Tomura said sarcastically, stifling more laughter. Maybe his hangover had something to do with it, but Tomura’s behavior was strange, and what he said perplexed the other. His leader saw his expression and snickered. “Yeah, that’s right; your leader was born a girl! Still got all the girl parts because Sensei wouldn’t let me get any fucking surgery; said it was too much money. I am on T though, which must be why you’re probably thinking, ‘wait, he sounds like a dude, but he’s not?’ Wish I was! Really fucking wish I was!” 

By the end of Tomura’s rant, he was starting to sound hysterical, his laughter dying and being replaced with a trembling voice. He exhaled sharply, and scratched lightly at his neck. Carefully, Dabi decided to make a risky decision, and leaned forward, grabbing Tomura’s shirt collar. He yanked the smaller man forward and kissed him deeply, his pierced tongue grazing across Tomura’s teeth. 

When they broke apart, Dabi panted, “You’re still a dude, through and through. And you’re still the best person I ever kissed, though your breath smells like vodka.” Tomura shyly wrapped his arms around his second-in-command’s neck. “Yours isn’t much better”, he countered, and they kissed again. 

When they leaned back onto the floor in a mess of limbs, their hangovers were forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both so much. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
